Halo (2)
History Pernilla Vardeman: 2000 - 2010 This is the story of Pernilla of the House of Vardeman, member of the Sweden Royal Family, Princess Pernilla was the only child after complications with her birth caused medical issues for her mother. This was unfortunate as it meant that her father’s brother, Count Werner Vardeman was all that much closer to the throne. I only mentioned this here as I believe that it is no coincidence that Werner began his criminal activities six months after Pernilla's birth in his campaign of illicit fundraising and securing alliances with the less than reputable sort. Of course, Pernilla was blissfully unaware of her uncle’s intentions toward her. In fact, she was almost completely unaware of her uncle’s existence for her first decade. Pernilla received a classical education at the Royal Academy of Sweden, with further instruction from tutors and private mentors. She had the sort of life you would imagine a modern princess enjoying, but it was a sheltered life. During the civil uprising in the neighboring country of Denmark, where members of that royal family were butchered in the streets, Pernilla was kept walled in her family’s secure holdings and not allowed out again until she was nearly ten. Shortly before Pernilla's eleventh birthday, her father left the country to meet other European leaders as part of a peace summit. Unfortunately, the Sweden King would never return, nor would many other world leaders as the entire congregation of the summit were killed in an act of explosive terror, which the terrorist sect know as CRIME would afterwards take credit for. Due to this tragedy, Pernillla was crowned Queen of Sweden. Her first act as queen was to attend a meeting with the United Nations’ best anti-terrorism expert, the Super Uniom. After meeting with the Super Union's delegates, Green Arrow and The Zip, Queen Pernilla was given evidence of her Uncle Werner’s past associations with Braxton“Ugly” Mannheim, the leading suspect of the summit bombing. Armed with this evidence, Queen Pernilla called for her uncle to come before a Royal Inquiry to answer for these charges. Gabrielle Doe: 2010 - 2016 Queen Pernilla just received evidence that her uncle, Count Werner Vardeman may have had committed treason against Sweden. As the UN had been wanting to arrest Werner for a number of unrelated crimes but had been unable due to Werner’s diplomatic immunity, Super Union representatives Green Arrow and The Zip (and their sidekicks: Strike & Kid Zip) were on hand for the Royal Inquiry Pernilla had summoned the count to attend. Also, a local Danish novice heroine called Halo was there as a sort of “tryout” for the Super Union. However, when Werner showed to the hearing, he came armed with his personal guard, a small battalion of mercenaries, and his own forged evidence that Pernilla had been behind her father’s assassination. Naturally, a heated argument broke out and at a crucial moment, Werner hit the congregation with vertigo. Werner capitalized on that moment to run Pernilla through the heart with his cane’s hidden sword. Werner got a green arrowhead to the shoulder for it, forcing him to flee before he could watch the life drain from his niece’s eyes. In the gunfight that followed, Kid Zip was able to run in and pull the dying Pernilla out of danger, running her to a hospital. While Kid Flash was being told that Pernilla's heart had been damaged beyond repair, he was notified that Halo had been fatally wounded trying to stop Count Vertigo’s escape and civil war had broke out in Sweden with Werner’s forces seizing a number of vital locations and turning the public against the established government by having leaked his “evidence” to the media. With her dying breath, Halo told Green Arrow to use her heart to save the queen. With an angry mob forming outside the hospital, Oscar used an old assassin trick to trigger a death-like state in order to have Pernilla declared dead during the surgery and then used his wealth and connections to smuggle her out of the country with a new identity: Gabrielle Doe. Halo: 2016 - 2018 As a Sweden exchange student at Brentwood, “Gabi” began to discover she had inherited the powers of her heart’s previous owner. Using those powers, she became the second Halo! Appearance Pernilla is a young girl with delicate features. She has green eyes and chin-length blonde hair that is swept back behind her ears. She has dark, arched eyebrows. As she aged into her late teens, she grew her hair to her upper back and has a more athletic build As Halo, she wears a form-fitting, black unitard that covers her entire body, except for her head, chest and wrist. When she uses her powers, her boots, hair, hands and scar, as well as her irises, turn to the color of her invoked aura, while her pupils and scleroses swap colors. Personality After her parents and her death, her original personality was wiped and she had no recollection of her past. As a result, she was extremely timid and meek, often acting afraid and uncertain of how to interact with her surroundings, sometimes exhibiting childlike behavior. Despite remembering English, she had great difficulty in communicating with others, usually resorting to one-word responses or gestures.5 Over time, she improved her communication skills and grew more self-confident, largely due to her interactions with The Outlanders and as she got a better handle of her powers and became able to manifest new abilities. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Powers Superhuman Physiology: Halo is a superhuman after getting a heart transplant from the original Halo. Which allows her to control like the original but with stronger degree. ' * '''Aura Manipulation: '''Halo can generate various colored aura around herself which have different effects. Each color corresponds to a different effect, certain colors can be mixed and multiple colors can be used at the same time. All of her auras had manifested for the first time in moments of extreme distress or happiness. ** '''Rainbow: ' After being repolarized by an X-Pit, Halo managed to unlock all of her auras, becoming able to use them all in concert. When she does so, she emanates an aura with the cascading colors of her different auras from red to violet, giving an appearance of a rainbow. Giving her access to all her powers. ** 'Black: Life Absorption and Paralysis ' ** '''White: Energy Constructs ** Red: '''Force-Field ** '''Orange: '''Flight ** '''Yellow: Energy Attacks ** Green: '''Illusions ** '''Blue: Light Manipulation ** Indigo: Portal Creation ** Violet: Healing Category:Universe 11 Category:Superhero Category:Female Characters